


Never Gonna Give You Up

by daisybucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Modern Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybucky/pseuds/daisybucky
Summary: Bucky and reader have been friends since college and Bucky’s been in love with her since but for some time Bucky thought that reader is in love with another friend of theirs but in fact it’s him that she’s been in love with.Prompt: "I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it, but thanks for staying and for not giving up on me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for basically Rickrolling you with the title but I couldn't think of anything else. Enjoy!

Sam elbowed your side for the third time, which you ignored. He had been annoying you the whole day, or rather, you let yourself be annoyed by him cos’ usually you’d ignore 99.9% of the things he said. 

You love Sam but in all honesty, if you could, you’d stay far, far away from him as possible. 

Why? Because he knew your feelings for a certain brunette in your friend group. 

You managed to block his fourth elbow jab with your arm blocking his, you glared at him, mumbling under your breath for him to stop it. 

“Can you just avert your attention to him? He’s been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes! That’s why I’ve been elbowing you.” He explained as you finished fixing a plate of food for the last person in line. 

You smiled sweetly at the old man and he gave you a quick thanks, walking back to his own table. 

You, Sam, and the rest of the gang were working at a party at a local retirement home. 

All of you were positioned around the party for specific tasks. You and Sam were in charge of making sure the food was evenly heated throughout the party. Bucky and Nat were in charge of the refreshments, making sure that cups were filled with low-sugar cranberry juice and alka-seltzer. Steve, Clint, Wanda, and Scott were in charge of helping out the elderly if they needed to be guided while they walked, and lastly, Tony was in charge of the lights and music. 

Things were going along smoothly, other than the fact that Sam would not shut up about how you should approach things with Bucky. 

“I get that his eyes are ‘deep pools of crystal blue’ so you can’t maintain eye contact, but seriously, (y/n), just look at him. I almost feel bad for the guy.” 

This time you elbowed Sam straight in his ribs, causing him to let out a groan.

“I’ve tried everything Sam! I’m pretty sure I’ve been very obvious about my feelings towards him but he only sees me as a friend.” 

From across the room, Bucky couldn’t help a smile grow on his face as he saw Sam wincing because of your doing, but he felt his smile falter when he saw how close the two of you stood next to each other. 

You finally looked towards Bucky, he felt his heartbeat quicken when you flashed a small smile at him. 

He motioned for you to come by his table, his hands motioning at the empty space where Nat should have been standing by. 

Sam all but shoves you away, telling you that he can handle the table without you, most of the elderly have gotten their plates and are eating at the tables. You glare at Sam before making your way to Bucky. 

Bucky was standing behind the refreshments table, both his hands in his pockets, watching you as you walk towards him. 

“Hi,” you say meekly, feeling ridiculous; you’ve been best friends with Bucky since college, more than five or so years have passed and you still act like a shy school-girl around him. 

“Nat ditched me to hang out with Steve and Clint, please hang out with me?” He asked, pouting. 

You felt your heart melt at the sight of Bucky pouting; he knew that it was your weakness so he exploited that truth. You nod your head, making your way behind the table, standing next to him. 

Bucky bit back a smile that wanted to spread across his lips but decided to fight it. Just as long as you were around him, Bucky decided it was enough. 

An old lady approaches the table and you quickly give her a cup of juice. She grabs the cup, thanking you sincerely. 

“The two of you remind me of my husband and I.” She motions her head to the left, there was an elderly man sitting down on the table, the bridge of his glasses almost falling off of his nose as he ate his mashed potatoes. 

“Oh we’re n-” 

“I can tell the two of you are gonna be just like us, we’ve been married for sixty years, you know.” A fond smile graces her lips, “but my Harold, he took a while, he didn’t think I liked him.” 

You smile at her words, wishing that what she assumed was true.  

“Thank you ma’am, I’ll try my best to keep her happy.” Bucky says his arm draping across your shoulders, pulling your side flush to his. You felt your cheeks warm up from the action. 

The old lady beams, a laugh escaping her lips, “You better young man or I’ll be coming after you, Harold as well.” 

The old lady leaves the two of you with a smile on her face, she reaches her table and sits next to her husband, placing the cup of juice down next to his plate. Harold places a quick kiss on her cheek. 

“Sorry about that,” Bucky says, clearing his throat as he lets you go, you frown internally at the loss of contact. 

“No, it’s-it’s fine, the whole, ‘good gesture for the elderly’, you’re a sweet guy Buck.” You say. 

Bucky opens his mouth to say something when he notices from the corner of his eye, Sam watching the two of you intently, Bucky misunderstanding it as Sam being jealous. 

“Hey, you should uh- you should go back over there. Sam’s watching.” Bucky lets out a cough and averts his attention down to his shoes. 

You look towards Sam and he quickly raises his two thumbs up, a goofy grin painted across his face. You glare at him and shake your head, returning your attention to Bucky who’s demeanor changed drastically. 

“Why would I go back there? Sam looks like he’s doing fine on his own.” You say simply. 

Bucky looks up at you, confused, “But isn’t he mad? I-” You look back at him with a similar look of confusion across your face. 

“Why would he be mad?” 

Before Bucky could reply, Natasha is in front of the table. 

“Hey, the party is gonna end in thirty, they’re telling us to pack up.” 

You begin to stack the unused plastic cups as Natasha and Bucky grab the ones filled with juice, throwing them into a plastic bag as they did so. Natasha took the juice bottles that were full back into the storage room while you grabbed the empty ones, as well as the garbage bag. 

“I’ll throw these and you fold the table.” You instruct Bucky. 

You see Sam walking in the same direction you were, with two garbage bags. 

“So? What the hell, I thought things were finally progressing?” He presses, the two of you exiting the building to get to the dumpster. 

“I don’t know! There was an elderly lady telling us we reminded her of her and her husband and he draped his arm around me saying he’d take care of me. Then nothing.”

Sam lifts up the lid of the dumpster and you throw away the garbage bag, Sam following suit after you. You throw the empty plastic bottles in the recycling bin and the two of you turn your direction back into the building. 

Your arms were crossed in front of your chest as you made your way back to the party. 

“What if I used you to make him jealous?” 

“How about we dump that idea cause I already get enough glares from him hanging out with you as a friend.” 

You roll your eyes at Sam, “Don’t be so over-dramatic. Just play along!” You say, looping your arm with his. 

Sam mutters under his breath about how much you’re gonna owe him when this goes south, his free hand in his pocket as the two of you walked back.

All of the tables were folded and the elderly were being escorted back into their rooms. The rest of the gang were standing near the front entrance, waiting for the two of you to come back. 

Bucky was the first person to notice the two of you and his heart sank at the sight of you and Sam, walking arm in arm. Steve notices Bucky’s expression and looks at the two of you, his eyebrows furrowing. 

For the past year, the whole group was tired of watching the two of you miserably failing at showing the other your true feelings, though you had been more obvious, Bucky convinced himself that you were with Sam, though the two of you never confirmed anything, he didn’t think that you had any feelings for him. 

“Bucky, just tell her.” 

Bucky lets out a sigh, “How can I? She looks so happy with him, I’m a fool for waiting this long.” 

“You’re both fools.” Steve mutters under his breath, making his way towards you and Sam. 

“Okay you, come with me.” Steve sternly said at Sam, who looked like a lost puppy as he pulled him away from your grasp.

The only time you heard Steve talk like this was when you’d all play laser tag, a game Steve is very passionate about.

“You and Bucky are going to put back all the tables in the storage closet downstairs.”

“What? Why? Steve-”

Wanda, Clint, Tasha, and Tony were already making their way out of the room while Steve followed close behind, dragging along Sam with him.

Before you could protest, Bucky was already grabbing two of the four folded tables, one table for each arm. You let out a sigh, grabbing both of folded tables from its handles.

“Don’t, leave them. I’ll just get the rest.”

“Bucky, it’s fine, I can carry them, plus Steve told us to bring them down not just you.”

“But-”

“Barnes, I work out twice a week with you and Rogers I can handle a two tables.”

The two of you make your way down the corridor, luckily the building had an elevator that went down to the basement so the two of you didn’t have to struggle with going down the stairs.

The trip was short, you and Bucky exited the elevator, only sounds of your steps against the concrete floor were audible.

The two of you stand in front of the storage closet, you place down the tables on the ground to turn the doorknob. You push open the door and flick up the light switch, illuminating a small closet, on the left were piles of folded tables as well as miscellaneous items for cleaning.

Bucky steps forward and places the two tables in his hold with ease, you enter the closet, sliding the tables on the floor near the pile.

“Thought you can handle two tables Doll?” An amused smile across Bucky’s face.

You stick your tongue out at him, “I’m still working on my arms, sheesh.”

Suddenly, the door closes behind the two of you. Bucky was the first person to reach the door, he twists the knob but the door wouldn’t budge.

“What the hell?” He says under his breath.

“Oh my god are we seriously locked in a creepy closet right now?” You say, panic evident in your voice.

“Don’t worry, just text Steve to get them to open the door for us.”

You reach in your pocket for your phone, pressing the home button to turn on the screen. Your phone screen doesn’t turn on, you groan, slapping yourself in the face.

“My phones dead.”

“I left my phone in the car.” Bucky stands next to you as you lean on the pile of folded tables.

“Oh god, we’re gonna die in here!”

“(Y/N), relax, they’ll come looking for us sooner or later.”

“What if there’s a ghost?!” You wrap your arms around Bucky’s waist, hiding your face in his chest.

“I’m gonna have to ask Scott to never let you watch horror movies with him ever again.” He let’s out a chuckle before patting your back with one of his hands.

“I’m serious Bucky, I don’t wanna die,” you say, your hold on him tightening.

Bucky felt conflicted liking that you were holding onto him but at the expense of you being scared shitless.

“Hey, look at me, we’ll be fine.”

You look up at him, your eyes meeting his. In an instant, all your fears disappeared from your body.

Bucky instinctively leans forward, you following his actions. He falters, remembering you were with Sam, he stops, his lips so close to yours.

“Doll…” he whispers.

“Bucky, please kiss me.” You say breathlessly, and in an instant his lips were on yours.

You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. One of his hand was cupping your cheek, the other, holding on your hip.

It was better than you imagined, all those daydreams where you were in Bucky’s arms, they all paled in comparison to the real thing. His lips were so soft and fit perfectly with yours, you almost forgot you needed to breathe.

Bucky broke away from the kiss first, his forehead pressed against yours as the two of you gasped for air.

“Wow,” you say in disbelief.

“Yeah, wow,” he says breathlessly, a smile on his face.

“I like you,” you suddenly say, “I’ve always had feelings for you Bucky.”

“I don’t know if you feel the same way, I mean that kiss, was amazing and I mean- if you don’t feel the same way then that was one heck of a kiss to distract me from-”

Bucky silenced you with another kiss, this time with more feeling poured into it. His arms snaked around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You wrap your arms around his neck once more, he then pulls you onto him, your legs straddling him.

“I’ve been in love with you Sweetheart, since I day I met you.” He says, his hand cupping your cheek lovingly.

You begin to lean in for another kiss when all of a sudden, the door swings open.

“Well look what we have here.” Sam says, grinning from ear to ear.

You feel your face heat up in embarrassment, especially since the two of you were in a very compromising position.

Bucky instinctively tightens his grip on your waist as three more heads pop out from the door frame.

“What did I say? You owe me ten bucks!” Tony grins.

“Aw com'on! How’d you guess she’d be in his lap!” Clint whines as he fishes for a ten dollar bill in his pocket.

You hide your face in Bucky’s chest, wanting for a hole to appear so you can jump in and never show your face.

“All right, clear the room, let them have some space.” Steve says, getting the three men’s attention away from you and Bucky.

“Hey you’re the one that said we should loc-”

Panic sets in Steve’s face once he saw your angry expression, you had never seen anyone move so fast.

You get up from Bucky’s lap, he pushes himself off of the pile of tables.

He intertwines his fingers with yours, kissing your knuckles softly.

The two of you make your way out of the room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind you.

The two of you make your way to the elevator.

“Hey,” Bucky turns you towards him, his index finger tilting your chin upwards to meet his gaze.

“ _I know it took me too long to realize it, but thanks for staying, and for not giving up on me._ ”


End file.
